


虾鸡扒蟹（夏米篇）

by suriel69



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, ghs - Freeform, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suriel69/pseuds/suriel69
Summary: “企图毁掉乐园的人，我会用这篇罪状书，将你钉在耻辱柱上”
Relationships: xz/虾
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. 第一个愿望

**Author's Note:**

> 夏米的故事不会有重口情节。写文娱乐，暂定he，不喜勿喷
> 
> 声明：标题说明一切（瞎jb写）。请勿对号入座，此事我不负责。保证读者爽翻，其他与我无关。

“试验品xz1463w存在的所有平行宇宙已经找到。”机械音在黑暗中响起。  
“系统运作正常。”  
“‘命运链’编译完毕。”  
“实验开始。”  
一声令下，无数短信发出，庞大数据库中几个数字的改变，随即被淹没在瞬息万变的信息海中。

* * *

地铁摇摇晃晃，挤满了身形疲惫的上班族。手机屏幕映着麻木的脸，股票、贷款、物价，跳动着的数字就像是他们跳动着的脉搏。  
夏米也是其中的一员。长相身材平平无奇，擦着拼夕夕的廉价化妆品，拎着皮革城的高仿名牌包，像大部分白领一样，过着简单的两点一线生活。她二十八岁，即将沦为大龄剩女。  
她是夏米，可她还有另一个身份：虾米。那是她的网名，一个xz粉无所不知的名字。也不知是什么机缘巧合，夏米成了xz的粉丝，那只是一个毫无名气的18线小明星，却几乎成了夏米生活的全部。她收集了所有有关他的视频，买了几乎所有他的pb和周边，从不错过任何一次现场，他的每一句话，每一条微博她都能倒背如流，xz这两个字，她已经不知道写了多少遍，她每一次意淫，xz都是主角。她直言不讳“人生理想是被xz睡一次”，让她在粉丝里一句成名，甚至xz本人，都因此称他的粉丝叫“虾”。  
他帅气，他温柔，他的每一个动作都是绝杀。她狂热，她痴迷，她为xz倾其所有。  
她爱xz胜过于她自己。  
一天深夜，夏米播放着xz叫床的音频——高价从狗仔那里买来的，把震动棒的功率开到最大，想象着xz在她体内抽插，快感冲击着她，不自禁发出黏腻的呻吟。  
突然，一条短信跳出，上面写着：“请说出你第一个愿望。”夏米正被情欲冲昏了头脑 ，不假思索地说道：“让xz...大红...”  
几天过去，似乎什么也没有发生，夏米也把它当做一个无聊的玩笑而抛之脑后。  
可当她打开微博时，xz赫然出现在头条首位，热度还在不断上升。他拥有招人喜欢的人设：温柔帅气多金，高情商且专一。粉丝数如井喷般增长。  
在这个浮躁的时代，没人会深究他的爆红，只会跟着大流拍手叫好。  
夏米想到那条短信，巧合般的，又一条短信跳出来，同一个号码：  
“愿望已实现。”


	2. 失去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【不要对号入座！不要对号入座！不要对号入座！你懂我懂大家都懂OK？】

乏味的生活一成不变，夏米的世界却翻天覆地。  
夏米像往常一样挤上早高峰的地铁，几个学生妹吸引了她的注意。  
“哎！你们知道xz吗？”  
“他超超超超超级帅啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“哥哥盛世美颜，i了i了！”  
……  
夏米第一次觉得，她不是孤独的一个人了，周围竟也有欣赏xz的人了，而她，像是挖出金子的宝藏猎人，为xz被认同而自豪。  
白领的生活看似体面，实则枯燥得很，夏米工作只是为了赚钱，赚钱去给xz应援，赚钱去给xz打榜。因此夏米不在乎升职加薪，不在乎人脉交际，她想的只是按部就班，完成工作。  
可惜，当工作机器的日子也要结束了。  
这天，涂楠——夏米的上司，也是董事长的独生女——难得没来找茬挑刺，看上去心情极好。  
“我家哥哥下周三要到s市来了！”  
“楠姐还有个哥哥？”不知是谁问了一句。  
“是我家xz哥哥。”涂楠白了那人一眼。  
“哟，他最近可红了！”这起劲的人是刘升，平日千方百计地巴结涂楠，毫无下限，办公室的人都快看不下去了。  
“长得好，性格好，跟娱乐圈其他乌合之众可不一样！”然而涂楠很受用。  
“和我们楠姐绝配！一个是阆苑仙葩，一个是美玉无瑕……”这套夸张得离谱的词也就只有刘升才说得出口。  
刘升自顾自地说个热闹，却被涂楠打断。  
“谁要跟他配？姐不过是想跟他玩玩儿！舅舅的音乐公司……”  
涂楠自言自语地盘算起来，谁也不敢打扰她。  
就在这时，夏米，那个沉默透明的夏米，猛的起身，冲上去，揪住涂楠的头发，啪地一声，给了涂楠一耳光。揪着涂楠头发的手，顿时充满了力量，一把将涂楠的头砸向桌角，血像瀑布般从涂楠的额角流下。  
其他人惊呆了，涂楠靠着桌子跪坐着，不知是撞晕了还是吓傻了。夏米坦然地摔门离开，过了好一会儿，刘升才反应过来，“打120啊！”

  
夏米浑浑噩噩地走到街上，走过了几条街，才意识到自己究竟做了什么：她打了涂楠，她的工作没了。她不想回去收东西，事实上，涂楠早让人把她的东西丢进了垃圾桶。  
仅仅是因为涂楠的一句话吗？  
夏米打开微博，xz的热度仍在上升，她的回复被淹没在无数回复之中——xz不会再和她互动了。粉丝们似乎也很快推选出了新的领袖：南兔，一个新粉，来头却不小，豪掷千万，投资xz的新戏，不仅把他从男二变成主角，还加了不少戏份。  
大厦的LED屏播放起xz的广告，夏米突然觉得自己只是无数粉里的一颗，卑微地瞻仰神坛上的xz。  
夏米回到家，打开xz的视频，把震动棒塞进蜜穴深处，任快感冲上头顶，喊着xz的名字高潮。只有在这个时候，她才觉得xz和她是那么地近，仿佛触手可得，只属于她一个人。  
可她突然又觉得有些索然。打电话给狗仔买点新的，对方开价竞比之前翻了上百倍，她不作声，电话那头讽刺了她一句便匆匆挂断。电话里忙音嘟嘟地响着，听得夏米有些恍惚。  
她打开微博，看到最顶上两条：一条是南兔骂一个疯婊子把她打伤了，还艾特了xz说不能亲自去接机；另一条是xz发的“晚安，虾”。5分钟内评论转发破万，粉丝们似乎对虾这个称呼很满意，当然，她们并不在乎它的由来，既然xz这么用了，就足以代表一切。  
仅仅是因为涂楠的一句话吗？  
夏米又想起这个问题。她清楚地知道答案。曾经那盏僻巷的灯，如今是一颗高悬的星。她曾经站在灯下，她如今陷于谷底。她不得不接受一个事实：她想要xz爆红的愿望，正是xz愈发遥不可及的罪魁祸首。  
夏米的手机震动了一下。


End file.
